


SKAM NYC Episode One - "It's a Small School"

by rosalindcrantz



Series: Skam NYC: Season One [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Skam Season 1, Skam but in NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalindcrantz/pseuds/rosalindcrantz
Summary: If Carly Robinson's going to survive tenth grade at the Holt Mumford Calder School, she'll need more than just her boyfriend Oscar.  She's going to need some friends.  With prom coming up and half the school going wild, Carly might find companionship in an unlikely place.





	1. CLIP ONE: "Really Emo"

MONDAY, MARCH 4TH, 4:16 PM

 

OSCAR (V.O.)

It’s not as if our generation’s doomed.  The media just wants us to think we are.

 

Images play on the screen of teenagers partying, walking through dark New York City streets without a care in the world, crammed into the backs of taxis, throwing fruit down the stairs. 

 

OSCAR (V.O.)

We’ve been fed non-stop apocalyptic imagery.  One of the most popular pieces of literature written for us was the story of a girl barely managing to survive a brutal battle royal.  Another, a ragtag group of teenagers with sticks stopping a genocidal powermonger.

 

The images are intercut with scenes of marches, especially pop-culture based protest signs; “What if Harry Potter had been aborted?”, “A woman’s place is in the Resistance”, etc. 

 

OSCAR (V.O.)

They force these stories of violence and death down our throats, and wonder, “Why do these kids care so much about the romantic subplots?”

 

Images of teenagers holding hands, kissing at parties, dancing.

 

OSCAR (V.O.)

If our generation has to deal with the end of the world, let us enjoy the love while we can.  It’s all we have.

 

EXT. HOLT MUMFORD CALDER SCHOOL, CITY STREETS

 

CARLY ROBINSON walks hand-in-hand down the street with her boyfriend, OSCAR LU.  They are both sixteen, in school uniforms (polo shirt and plaid skirt for CARLY, button-up and tie for OSCAR).  OSCAR is reading from a paper in his other hand.  He looks to CARLY, excited.

 

OSCAR

What do you think?

 

CARLY

I don’t know.  Kind of depressing, right?

 

OSCAR frowns.

 

OSCAR

The world is a dark place, Carly.

 

CARLY

Okay, but you sound really emo.  Like, I figured you’d start singing My Chemical Romance any second.

 

OSCAR

I am not emo.  I’m a realist.

 

He stops, leans against a sign pole, looks over his paper again.

 

OSCAR

I did okay anyways.  Got a B.

 

CARLY

B’s are good.

 

OSCAR

Yeah, but-

 

He stops suddenly, looking past CARLY.  She turns around to see a group of teenage girls, all dressed in the same uniform as her, walk past in slow motion as “Bad Liar” by Selena Gomez plays.  They are led by JESS MASON, who makes eye contact with CARLY before laughing and whispering to her friends as they pass.

 

Pained, CARLY turns away from the girls, looking down at her shoes.  OSCAR wraps his arm around her and kisses her temple.

 

OSCAR

Hey.  Ignore her.  All of them.

 

CARLY

I try, it’s just… It’s a small school, Oscar.

 

OSCAR

I know.  I’m sorry.

 

CARLY moves in to kiss OSCAR, but is stopped by a body suddenly moving between them, waving a paper in OSCAR’s face.  It’s LEVI REZNIK, a boy their age.

 

LEVI

A+, baby.  How’d you do, Oz?

 

OSCAR laughs at his friend’s sudden entrance.

 

OSCAR

B.  But Ms. Miller loves you.

 

LEVI

Yeah, ‘cause I actually give a shit.  I’m not making eyes at my girlfriend the whole time.

 

LEVI turns to CARLY.

 

LEVI

Did I interrupt something?

 

OSCAR

Yeah, Levi, you kind of did.

 

LEVI

How’d you do, Carly?

 

CARLY sighs.

 

CARLY

Doesn’t matter.

 

LEVI

Oh, come on.  You’ll tell Oscar, and he’ll tell me.

 

CARLY

… C.

 

OSCAR whistles.

 

LEVI

Damn.  That might as well be an F from Miller.

 

CARLY

Yeah, I know.

 

OSCAR wraps his arm around CARLY again and the three start walking.

 

OSCAR

It’s okay.  You’re good at a lot of other things.

 

CARLY

Oh yeah?  Like what?

 

OSCAR

You can tie your shoes.  And you know everyone’s Starbucks order by heart!

 

CARLY

That’ll get me into college.

 

OSCAR kisses CARLY.  LEVI rolls his eyes.

 

LEVI

Hey, Oscar, we gotta go.

 

CARLY

Where are you going?

 

OSCAR

Oh shit, yeah.  Sorry, Carls.  We’re meeting up with Dominic.  Text you tonight?

 

CARLY

Okay.  See you tomorrow.

 

OSCAR kisses CARLY again quickly and follows LEVI around the corner, leaving CARLY at the crosswalk.  She stops, hooks her hands on her backpack straps, and looks both ways before crossing the street.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Our Dynamic"

INT. KITCHEN, CARLY’S APARTMENT

 

A note on the fridge door says, “Flight got bumped up.  Had to leave early.  Made burgers for the next few nights.  Love, Dad.”  CARLY pulls the paper off the fridge door, stares at it, crumples it, and tosses it into a trash can.  She heats up a hamburger in the microwave, puts her school books on the kitchen table, and then sits, starting to eat and scrolling through her phone.  On Instagram, she sees a photo from ALICE DUNN of herself and JESS, making kissy faces at each other.  CARLY shakes her head.  Her phone buzzes.  It’s LEVI, requesting a video call.  CARLY answers, and LEVI’s face pops up on screen.

 

LEVI

Hey, you with Oscar?

 

CARLY

Nah.  Thought you guys were at Dom’s again.

 

LEVI

We left like two hours ago.

 

Carly furrows her brow, but quickly moves on.

 

CARLY

Have you seen Alice lately?  I swear she got a nose job.

 

LEVI

Really?

 

CARLY

Yeah, check her Insta.

 

LEVI

You know she and Jess and everyone are already planning for prom, right?

 

CARLY

We’re underclassmen, we can’t go to prom.

 

LEVI

We can if upperclassmen ask us.  That’s their plan.

 

CARLY

What, they’re gonna seduce juniors and seniors?

 

LEVI

Guess so.

 

CARLY

They always have the worst ideas.

 

LEVI seems concerned.

 

LEVI

You okay, Carly?

 

CARLY

Yeah, I’m fine.  I-

 

There’s a knock at the front door.

 

CARLY

Gotta get that.  It’s probably Oscar, my dad’s out of town.  Talk to you later, Levi.

 

LEVI

You guys need anything?  Some snacks?  A condom?

 

CARLY sticks her tongue out at LEVI and hangs up.  She gets up to open the door, where OSCAR is waiting, holding a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Half-Baked ice cream.

 

OSCAR

Figured I should bring dessert.

 

CARLY

You’re an angel.

 

She kisses him, and OSCAR enters, closing the door behind him.  They both sit down at the table, and OSCAR cracks open the ice cream.

 

CARLY

Where’ve you been?

 

OSCAR

At Dom’s.

 

CARLY

I just talked to Levi.  He said you both left ages ago.

 

OSCAR

I mean, Levi left.  I was in the middle of Mario Kart.

 

CARLY narrows her eyes.  OSCAR notices her suspicion, and grabs her hand.

 

OSCAR

Hey.  You don’t trust me?

 

CARLY

No, I trust you.

 

OSCAR

You sure?  ‘Cause it seems like you don’t trust me.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, OSCAR sees CARLY’s schoolwork.  On the top is her paper, with a D- written in red on the front.

 

OSCAR

You said you got a C.

 

CARLY

Like Levi said.  Anything below a C might as well be an F from Miller.

 

OSCAR

Still.  Do you want me to tutor you?

 

CARLY

That’d be weird.

 

OSCAR

It wouldn’t be that weird.

 

CARLY

It’d throw off our dynamic.  You’d have power over me.

 

OSCAR stands up and leans over CARLY, reaching out to tilt her head up.

 

OSCAR

Then we’d be even.  You’ve got too much power over me already.

 

CARLY

Really?

 

OSCAR

You’re the kind of girl they start wars over, Carls.

 

CARLY smiles and kisses OSCAR.

 

CARLY

Like Ellen of Troy?

 

OSCAR laughs.

 

OSCAR

Yes, Carly.  Exactly like mythological Greek figure Ellen of Troy.

 

CARLY

Did I get it wrong?

 

OSCAR

No.

 

CARLY

I got it wrong!

 

OSCAR

No, it’s definitely Ellen!

 

CARLY picks up her paper and tosses it at OSCAR’s face.  “One Foot” by WALK THE MOON plays as the two playfully wrestle and end up kissing sweetly.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Where Have You Been?"

WEDNESDAY, MARCH 6TH, 11:52 AM

 

INT. HOLT MUMFORD CALDER CAFETERIA

 

CARLY carries her tray of food into the throng of tables.  Out of the corner of her eye, she sees JESS, ALICE, and their friends chatting and eating lunch.  JESS notices CARLY, frowns, and acts as if she didn’t see her.  CARLY grimaces.  Shifting her tray to one hand, she pulls out her phone and texts OSCAR.

 

CARLY (TEXT)

U at lunch?

 

OSCAR (TEXT)

Went to Subway.

 

CARLY sighs, pockets her phone.  She looks around for somewhere to sit, but all the tables seem full.  Finally she spots FATIMA ZEITOUN, a girl in her grade, sitting alone.  CARLY moves up to the table.

 

CARLY

Hey.

 

FATIMA looks up, confused.

 

FATIMA

Hi…

 

CARLY

Mind if I sit here?

 

FATIMA

Go ahead.

 

CARLY sits across from FATIMA and begins to pick at her food.  FATIMA is reading as she eats.  CARLY steals a glance at her but remains silent.  Suddenly, the table is approached by ISABEL and DREW, two over-eager freshmen.

 

ISABEL

Hi there!

 

CARLY and FATIMA both look up at ISABEL, startled.

 

ISABEL

We’re helping out with the prom fundraiser on Friday, and we were wondering if you were planning on going!  Carly, right?

 

CARLY

Uh, yeah.  Aren’t you two ninth graders?

 

DREW  
Yup!

 

CARLY

Why do you care about prom?

 

ISABEL

Well, if we don’t care about prom as underclassmen, then the underclassmen won’t care about prom when we’re upperclassmen!  It’s a feedback loop.

 

FATIMA

I don’t think that’s what that means.

 

ISABEL

Anyways, it’s five dollars to get in, Dan’s father is paying for the venue-

 

CARLY

Who’s Dan?

 

DREW

He’s a senior.  Dan Johnston.  You don’t know him?

 

CARLY

I thought he went by Danny.

 

ISABEL

Where have you been?  He hasn’t been Danny in months.  Anyways, will you be there?

 

FATIMA

I’ll go.

 

ISABEL and DREW turn to FATIMA, slightly surprised.

 

ISABEL

Oh!  That’s… Cool!  What’s your name?

 

FATIMA

Fatima.  I’ve been here since middle school.

 

ISABEL

Yeah, yeah!  Sorry, I forgot for a second.  What about you, Carly?

 

CARLY

I’ll think about it.

 

DREW

Well, don’t think too long, it’s on Friday!

 

ISABEL and DREW scurry off.  CARLY and FATIMA meet eyes and laugh softly.

 

FATIMA

Why does no one ever invite me to parties?  Oh wait.

 

She gestures to her hijab.

 

FATIMA

They all think I spend my Friday nights reading and praying.

 

CARLY

That’d be better than me.  I just re-watch YouTube videos I’ve seen a million times.

 

FATIMA takes a last bite of food and picks up her tray and book.

 

FATIMA

Well, maybe I’ll see you at the party?

 

CARLY

Yeah.  Maybe.

 

FATIMA walks away, leaving CARLY alone at the table.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "The Rich Get Richer"

THURSDAY, MARCH 7TH, 6:04 PM

 

EXT. NYC STREETS

 

CARLY and OSCAR walk next to each other, OSCAR on his phone, CARLY with her hands hooked under her backpack straps.  She starts to say something, then stops, then speaks.

 

CARLY

Danny Johnston’s having a party tomorrow.

 

OSCAR

You mean Dan?  Yeah, I know.

 

CARLY

You going?

 

OSCAR

Probably not.  Dan’s kind of a dick.

 

CARLY

It’s to raise money, though.

 

OSCAR

Yeah, for prom.  So the upperclassmen can look all fancy and then get trashed at the afterparty.  Why would I pay for that?  The rich get richer.

 

CARLY

Okay, but it might be fun.

 

OSCAR  
Emphasis on the _might_ , Carls.  Risks and rewards.

 

CARLY

Come on.

 

She stops OSCAR, and puts her arms over his shoulders.

 

CARLY

I want to dance with you.

 

OSCAR

We can dance wherever.  We can dance right now.

 

OSCAR grabs her hand and spins her around.  CARLY laughs.

 

CARLY

You know what I _mean_.

 

OSCAR  
Alright, fine.  I’ll go to the party.  On one condition.

 

OSCAR pulls CARLY into his arms.

 

CARLY

What’s that?

 

OSCAR

Levi comes with us to the Hamptons over spring break next week.

 

CARLY

Seriously?

 

OSCAR

He’s got nothing to do.  He’s been complaining about it for days.

 

CARLY

I thought it was going to be a you-and-me thing.

 

OSCAR

You can bring a friend too, if you want.

 

CARLY looks at her feet.  OSCAR kisses her cheek.

 

OSCAR

Please?

 

CARLY

Alright, Levi can come.

 

LEVI suddenly appears from behind them, butting into the conversation.

 

LEVI

Come where?

 

OSCAR

To the Hamptons.

 

LEVI

Hell yeah!

 

CARLY

_If_ you guys come to the party tomorrow night.

 

LEVI

Uh.  Yeah.  About that.

 

He looks pointedly at OSCAR.

 

OSCAR

What?

 

LEVI

SNCKPCK show.

 

OSCAR facepalms.

 

OSCAR

Shit.  I forgot.  I’m sorry, Carly.

 

CARLY frowns, pulls away from OSCAR.

 

OSCAR

Hey, come on.  I forgot.

 

CARLY

It’s fine.  I guess I’m going alone.  See you tomorrow.

 

She hooks her hands back under her backpack straps and starts to walk off.  Behind her, OSCAR can be seen shaking his head, with LEVI looking between him and CARLY concerned.  “Spooky Ghosts” by SNCKPCK begins to play.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Paranoia, Paranoia"

FRIDAY, MARCH 8TH, 8:32 PM

 

INT. CARLY’S BEDROOM

 

The song continues to softly play.  CARLY lies back on her bed, scrolling through her phone.  She gets a text from her dad; “I’ll be here a couple more days really sorry.”  She has Instagram open, and sees a photo from JESS of her all dressed up for the party.  CARLY rolls over and looks at a pile of papers on her pillow for a long moment, before jumping up out of bed.

 

The song switches to “Flagpole Sitta” by Harvey Danger as CARLY puts on nice pants, buttons up a shirt that doesn’t quite cover her midriff, and goes to her mirror, putting on lipstick and eyeliner and tying back her short hair in a loose ponytail.  She gives herself a long glance before nodding and leaving her room.

 

FRIDAY, MARCH 8TH, 9:33 PM

 

INT. DAN’S PARTY

 

“Flagpole Sitta” continues as CARLY enters the party space.  The lights shine down blue and purple, and as CARLY hands the ticket taker five dollars, her eyes dart across the room, surveying the crowd.  She makes her way into the room, attempting to nod her head to the music and dance a little, but can’t get into it.  CARLY spots FATIMA and waves.  FATIMA waves back.  CARLY is about to go over to talk to her when she sees JESS a bit further into the room.  CARLY hesitates, then makes the decision to go talk to JESS.

 

JESS is leaning against the bar, smiling and talking to another girl, when CARLY taps her on the shoulder.  She turns around, sees CARLY, and rolls her eyes.

 

CARLY

Hey, Jess.

 

JESS says nothing, folds her arms.

 

CARLY

I miss you.

 

JESS remains silent.

 

CARLY

You gone mute?

 

JESS

Shirt’s too small, Carly.  You look like a whore.

 

JESS pushes past CARLY as CARLY stares into space, blinking back tears.  The girl JESS was talking to stares at CARLY for a moment, eyes wide, before stepping forward.

 

GIRL

Wow.  I swear I’m not friends with her, she was just welcoming me to the school or something.  Can’t say I want to be friends with her now.

 

CARLY sniffs, rubs her nose.

 

CARLY

She’s, uh, not always like that.

 

GIRL

Well, I don’t want to be around her when she is.

 

The girl pauses, then holds out her hand.

 

GIRL

Rose.  I think I’m in calc with you?

 

CARLY takes her hand, shakes it.

 

CARLY

Yeah, I think so.  Carly.

 

ROSE

Did you know, girls who call other girls whores have a 90% higher chance of getting an STD?

 

CARLY

Really?

 

ROSE

Nah.  But it’d be awesome, wouldn’t it?

 

CARLY laughs, sniffs again.

 

ROSE

I gotta go, my brother said I should be home by 10.  But I’ll see you in class?

 

CARLY

Yeah.  Yeah, sure.

 

ROSE smiles, pats CARLY’s hand, and leaves.  CARLY rubs her eyes and notices the eyeliner smeared on her hands.  She sighs and goes to find the bathroom.

 

INT. THE BATHROOM

 

CARLY turns on the faucet and starts to scrub her hands when she hears sobbing coming from one of the stalls.  She turns off the water and knocks on the stall door.  The sobbing stops.

 

CARLY

You okay in there?

 

AIMEE (O.S.)

Fine, yeah, I’m fine.

 

CARLY

… You sure?

 

There’s a pause, and then the stall door opens, revealing AIMEE SANDERS, a pink-haired girl with mascara running down her cheeks.

 

AIMEE

Yeah, don’t worry about me.  I’ll be fine.

 

CARLY

Do you have a friend here I can get for you?

 

AIMEE

… You know Blake, right?

 

CARLY

Yeah.

 

AIMEE

Could you get Blake?

 

CARLY

Definitely.  I’ll be right back.

 

INT. THE PARTY

 

CARLY exits the bathroom and surveys the dance floor.  Finally, she spots a boy from her grade, BLAKE WALLACE, wearing a basketball jersey and chatting with some other boys.  She approaches him.

 

CARLY

Blake?

 

BLAKE W.

What’s up?

 

CARLY

There’s this girl in the bathroom, she’s asking for you.

 

BLAKE raises his eyebrows.

 

BLAKE W.

Oh really?

 

CARLY

Not like that.  She needs help.  Follow me.

 

BLAKE W.

Lead the way.

 

BLAKE W. follows CARLY back to:

 

INT. THE BATHROOM

 

AIMEE is standing by the sinks with another girl, who has her arm around her.

 

AIMEE

Where do you even get DJ equipment?  How do you use it?

 

GIRL

I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out, okay?

 

CARLY enters the bathroom with BLAKE W.

 

CARLY

I found Blake.

 

AIMEE and the girl turn to CARLY, confused.  AIMEE points to the girl.

 

AIMEE

This is Blake.

 

BLAKE W.

Oh, hey Blake M.

 

BLAKE

Blake W.!  My man.

 

She reaches out to hi-five BLAKE W.

 

AIMEE

Why would I mean Blake W.?

 

CARLY

I don’t know, I just thought…

 

She looks between the three of them, breathing heavily.

 

CARLY

Sorry.  I’ll go.

 

INT. THE PARTY

 

As CARLY leave the bathroom, BLAKE W. follows her out.

 

BLAKE W.

Hey!  Where’re you going?

 

CARLY

Home.

 

BLAKE

Party’s just getting started.  Carly, right?  Don’t leave me hanging.

 

CARLY

I gotta – I gotta go home.

 

CARLY puts her head in her hands and walks out as “Flagpole Sitta” picks up again.

 

_Paranoia, paranoia / Everybody’s coming to get me_  


End file.
